


The Deal

by LarasLandlockedBlues



Series: Lightning Struck [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tit for tat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues
Summary: Evelyn wishes she could more easily soothe all of Cullen's issues, and help him sleep better at night.But after yet another bad night's sleep, she realizes there may be something she can do for him, and so she decides to make a deal.Shameless smut, zero plot.Tie in to Eye of the Storm, but works as a stand alone.





	The Deal

            Evelyn rolled over and looked at Cullen, resentfully taking in the dark circles and bags under his eyes.

            She knew he hadn’t slept well again. He had tossed and turned a bit more than normal, and a few times had woken her with his groans and whimpers. She had managed to pull him out of his nightmares, but she felt certain that after each time she did he had laid awake unable to return to his slumber for quite some time.

            She sighed as she looked down at him, wishing there was something she could do to help him.

            He opened his eyes as if he knew she was staring at him, and he gave a tentative smile.

            “Good morning, love,” he greeted her, but his voice was slow and heavy.

            Her heart ached as she again found herself wishing she could help soothe and take away his troubles. “Did you sleep all right, love?” she asked after a moment.

            His brows furrowed for a moment but he gave a light shrug and tried to smile. “As well as I could,” he answered after a moment. “How did you sleep?”

            “Fine, I just…” she sighed. “I worry about you. I could tell you had nightmares again, last night. You look – well, love, honestly – you look like shit, like you haven’t slept in ages.”

            His eyebrows rose as high as they could as he regarded her. She had never been so blunt with him. But she had also rarely been quite so worried about him.

            “I – you’re too observant, love,” he groaned and he closed his eyes and pressed a hand over his eyelids. “I slept horribly. You’re right.”

            She pursed her lips and watched him for a moment, thinking hard about whether or not there was anything she could do to help him. They didn’t have a war council until later that afternoon, and she could try to keep him up here in the loft sleeping. He was stubborn and bordered on being addicted to his work, though, and she knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if she just made him lie there.

            A sudden idea flitted across her mind, and she bit her lip as she looked at him, mulling it over. It could be the answer to satiating him and making him long for sleep in his exhaustion.

            She’d never done it, but she wasn’t nervous that she wouldn’t enjoy it.

            Instead, she was worried she wouldn’t be any good at it. She worried that she would only make things worse and that he still wouldn’t be able to sleep.

            He was still frowning at her, and she realized the look on her face had to be worrying him. She took a deep breath and determined to at least try it. She gave him a radiant smile and batted her eyelashes.

            “I have a deal for you, if you’re interested,” she proposed, and continued to look at him as suggestively and warmly as she could.

            He cocked an eyebrow at her. “A deal? And what exactly is this deal?”

            “A little bit of tit-for-tat, that’s all,” she replied easily. “I’ll do something for you if you do something for me.”

            His scar tugged up with his curious mirth as he considered her. “And what are the terms?”

            “If you promise me you’ll get some sleep before the war council – and I mean sleep through the morning and part of the afternoon – I’ll,” she hesitated. She tried to pretend like it was a suspenseful treat. “I’ll do something in return for you.”

            “Oh? You’ve piqued my interest, love,” he murmured, and she saw a gleam in his eyes. She wondered a little if he knew what she was thinking of offering.

            She bit her lip and pulled herself up on the bed until she could reach his lips more easily, stretching over him. “Do we have a deal?” she purred.

            “I think I find those terms agreeable,” he answered softly, and he leaned back against the pillows and let her lean over him to kiss him.

            She twisted her mouth against his for a few moments, enjoying their deep kiss. She raised her head and kissed his prickly chin, taking a chance to nip it and feel his stubble rough against her lips and tongue before she continued her path down. She ran her tongue down his neck, she pressed kisses to his chest and swirled her tongue around one of his nipples. She heard him suck his breath between his teeth, a hissing noise evidencing his excitement at her actions.

            Evelyn glanced up at him as she followed the light trail of hair from his belly button lower to his cock, which was already hard. His golden eyes were gleaming, and he seemed unable to tear his gaze from her. She gave him a wicked grin as she slid her tongue down the path of hair and he groaned.

            She tried to steady her nerves and positioned her mouth near his hard length. He was watching her avidly, tense like he was holding his breath.

            She held his gaze and opened her full lips, and took his tip into her mouth.

            His reaction was immediate, his head falling back against the pillow for a moment with a deep moan before he snapped his head up again. He looked eager to watch her, the gleam in his eyes intensifying.

            She sucked softly at the very tip of him, adjusting herself to his taste and the feeling. His skin was almost velvety, and she found herself eager to explore it more, finding the feeling of it against her tongue incredibly pleasing. She was beginning to feel a throbbing in between her legs, feeling excited by what she was attempting to do for him.

            She ran her tongue over the slit along his tip and then swirled her tongue around him. He moaned again and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. She half-smiled against him and then decided it was time to try what she had imagined when she offered this. She took a deep breath and began to bob her head, taking his substantial length further into her mouth. She moved slowly, trying to adjust to his size and the movement, feeling hesitant but trying to find her groove and her confidence.

            He pushed himself onto his elbows so he could watch her better, propped up slightly so he could more easily stare at her while she took him in and out of her mouth. She tried to loosen her jaw and take him further down her throat, and when she succeeded he let out a deep, masculine groan. “Maker’s breath, Evelyn,” he murmured huskily.

            She tried it again and he repeated his response, his breaths now coming in and out in gasps. She sucked harder as she moved along him, trying to get him to moan again. The sound was making her wet, just listening to him enjoying her lips around him.

            He still kept his eyes on her, an odd look on his face. He was obviously enjoying himself, but she noticed a certain curious, intense lust in his eyes and she realized where his thoughts must be traveling.

            She was the Herald of Andraste.

            She was the Inquisitor.

            She was his young, pure, sweet Evelyn.

            The woman he loved more than life, the woman who loved him more than he could understand. The gentle soul who tried to tend to all of his burdens.

            And her full lips were wrapped around _his_ large cock.

            Him – Cullen, the disgraced former Templar.

            Cullen, the man who had often visited a brothel in Kirkwall and probably requested this very thing from the whores who serviced him there.

            Cullen, the man who still struggled with whether or not he deserved her every day, especially in moments like this.

            And yet here she was, sucking and licking him and taking him as far down her throat as she could, most likely reminding him of the whores he had paid years before.

            Sacred, pure Evelyn had him in her mouth like a little slut, like he’d paid her.

            She knew he had to be musing over how blasphemous and sacrilegious it made him feel.

            But she knew too that that was a part of why his mouth was twisted in a crooked grin and his brows were knitted together as he watched her moving, her lips stretched wide over his girth. She moaned around him, letting him know she was enjoying herself. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment at the sensation, and then he snapped them open and stared at her.

            “Evelyn, I’m going to – oh Maker, I can’t -” he moaned, and his head fell back on his shoulders.

            She simply moaned around him again and picked up her pace, bobbing her head more quickly. He finally lifted one of his hands and slid it into her hair, gently helping direct her.

            He groaned, and she noticed he was suddenly harder within her mouth. “Love, I’m going to – _Andraste_ , preserve me -” he gasped, and she felt him pulse between her lips. His hot release hit her tongue, and she was slightly surprised for a moment before she continued her motions. It was salty and bitter, but she found it wasn’t as displeasing as she had heard others describe it. Somehow it tasted like his very essence and she almost felt like she couldn’t get enough of it. She swallowed what she could but suddenly felt the need to come up for air and she pulled away from him, the remainder of his release falling out of her mouth as she did.

            It had been something she had had no experience with, and she was looking at him with her brow slightly furrowed and her eyes wide, concerned she’d done something wrong.

            But he stared at her for a moment, his amber gaze unfocused and full of lust.

            After a long moment of silence, he gave a sudden growl and tackled her as quickly as he could, rolling her until she was under him. He ran his hot mouth along her throat and she found her breath coming out in gasping pants.

            “Wait – Cullen, this wasn’t the deal,” she cried softly. “You’re supposed to sleep, now -”

            He raised his gaze and gave her a wicked grin.

            “I’m amending the terms, dearest,” he purred, a twinkle in his eyes as he pulled her thighs apart and slid his mouth down her breasts and her tight belly.

            He pressed kisses to both of her thighs and finally settled between her legs, quickly teasing her with one swipe of his tongue against her pearl before he pulled away again.

            “Oh, Cullen,” she moaned, and she looked down to see him give her a mischievous grin.

            He slid a finger to her opening and pushed it inside of her without any hesitaiton. “Maker, Evelyn, you’re so wet,” he murmured. “Did you enjoy sucking at me, by chance? Did you enjoy swallowing my seed when you made me come?”

            She moaned and her eyes fluttered shut. “Yessss,” she hissed as he took up a steady rhythm along her slit.

            He swirled his tongue and moved it tortuously slow against her pearl, as if he were trying to reward and torture her for what she had done for him first. She arched her back and rolled her hips against him until he used his powerful hands to stop the movements of her hips. She whimpered desperately as he held her down so that all she could do was accept the movements of his tongue against her.

            Soon she was crying out against him, and he inserted another finger into her, thrusting them into her lightly as he lapped at her until her release hit her. She cried his name and writhed against him. Her mind went black as she felt all of Thedas slip away until nothing remained but the feeling of his hot, wet tongue and the fingers within her, working on her.

            When she was done she went limp, breathing heavily, and he finally raised his face and looked up at her.

            “I think that was a better deal, don’t you?” he asked, one of his eyebrows raised suggestively. He looked positively smug.

            “You still owe me a few hours’ sleep,” she muttered softly, trying to regain her senses.

            “I think I can manage that,” he agreed, and he finally rolled away from her and reclined on the pillows once more. “Will you wake me for the war council?”

            She rolled over and took her place on his shoulder. “Of course,” she giggled. “I mean, that is – if I also wake up in time for the war council.”

            He chuckled and pulled her tight against him.

            After a few moments, only the sound of their heavy breathing in their deep slumber filled the air of his loft.

            In the end, they were only a few minutes late to the war council that afternoon, and had only missed a few scout reports throughout the day that had eventually just been left on the Commander’s desk. Leliana and Josephine tried their best to ignore the pink flush of Evelyn’s cheeks when they arrived finally. They also pointedly ignored the matted spot of her hair on the back of her head, and the small red bite marks that were present on the Commander’s neck. Instead they tried to remain professional and listened to all of the reports presented with rapt attention, hiding their mirth at the obvious evidence that the pair had run late to the war council because they were caught up in bed together.


End file.
